1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a separation method. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a device including a separation step. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, and a manufacturing method thereof.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. Examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, an electronic device, a lighting device, an input device (e.g., a touch sensor), an input-output device (e.g., a touch panel), a driving method thereof, and a manufacturing method thereof.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A transistor, a semiconductor circuit, an arithmetic device, a memory device, and the like are each an embodiment of the semiconductor device. In addition, an imaging device, an electro-optical device, a power generation device (e.g., a thin film solar cell and an organic thin film solar cell), and an electronic device each may include a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices using organic electroluminescent (EL) elements or liquid crystal elements have been known. In addition, examples of the display device include a light-emitting device including a light-emitting element such as a light-emitting diode (LED), and an electronic paper performing display by an electrophoretic method or the like.
The organic EL element generally has a structure in which a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound is provided between a pair of electrodes. By voltage application to this element, the light-emitting organic compound can emit light. With use of such an organic EL element, thin, lightweight, high-contrast, and low-power-consumption display devices can be achieved.
Furthermore, by forming a semiconductor element such as a transistor and a display element such as the organic EL element over a flexible substrate (film), a flexible display device can be provided.
Patent Document 1 discloses a method for manufacturing a flexible display device by separating a heat-resistant resin layer from a glass substrate after a supporting substrate (a glass substrate) provided with a heat-resistant resin layer and electronic elements is irradiated with laser light through a sacrificial layer.